Kurama Lagann
by legend of legend
Summary: This is the story of two men who will defy fate at every corner. This is the story of Simon and Naruto. (PAIRINGS LATER ON, SORRY NOT GOOD AT DESCRIPTIONS)


CHAPTER ONE

Two men could be seen drilling through some rock until they both hit something. One wore a brown coat over his body and the other wore black shorts and nothing else. They both simultaneously take of the goggles they are wearing. "Simon, what is this?" The blond one asked as he got a closer look at the two small drills they found.

"I have no idea," the blue haired one said as their voices echoed throughout the two man hole they dug.

"Let's take it anyway," the blond one said as he took the small drill that was blood red.

"Are you sure we should take these?" the blue haired one asked.

"Sure what's the worst that could happen," the blond one said.

"Fine," the blue one said as he took the other one.

"Come on we've done enough drilling for one day, Simon," the blond one said to the now identified Simon.

"Yea you're right Naruto," Simon said as they dug back to the village.

They both jump out of the hole in the wall that they made and walk in synchronization to the exit. "Hey why can't you dig like them?!" a fat man with no shirt yelled as he started hitting people with a sheathed Katana.

They both fiddle with some rope in their hands and connected the drill to a necklace. "Ew, its Simon the digger and Naruto the demon digger from hell," a girl with long black hair said.

"What's the fun of getting covered in dirt day after day?" the one with pigtails asked.

"They're carrying something weird, too," the one with medium length hair said.

"Oh no they're looking at us. If we're not careful they'll drill a hole in us too!" one said as they started walking away.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" Naruto screamed as he flicked them off. "Don't worry about them Simon. They're just girls who don't know the definition of hard work," Naruto said as he saw Simon hang his head in shame

"Yea, walk with your head held high, Simon," a man with blue hair, no shirt, sunglasses that were pointed on the end, and some pants said.

"Hey Kamina," Naruto said.

"Don't call me Kamina, call me Bro!" Kamina said as he took of his sunglasses.

"We don't have any siblings," Simon said and Kamina slapped him on the back.

"Nonsense, Naruto's your twin brother and I'm your guy's brother in soul not in blood. Though I do wonder how you guys are twins and don't look anything alike," Kamina said.

"The world may never know," Naruto said as Kamina took their necklaces and held them in front of their faces.

"These look good on you guys. Drills are your soul! Now come with me," Kamina said as he placed the necklaces around their necks.

The break of rope and a lock was seen. "Gentleman! Sorry for the delay! Is everything ready?!" Kamina said to three shirtless guys.

"Yea!" all three said.

"Listen you guys that drill doesn't belong to the chief. Those drills belong to you and they represent who you are! Simon yours is the drill that will break through the vault of heaven! Naruto yours is the drill that will tear through all demons of hell!" Kamina said as he put both of them into a headlock.

"Why?" they both asked.

"I have it all figured out! Don't ask for reason!" Kamina said as he released Naruto and he raised his hand up and clenched it.

"I'm pretty sure that means you can't explain," Naruto said as Kamina released Simon from a headlock.

"Okay you fools are you ready?!" Kamina said as he crossed his arms.

"Yea!" the three other boys said and they broke a rope that was behind them.

Then there was rumbling all throughout the village, the smell of mole rat was smelled, and then mole rats came out of a hole with the six people riding them. They charged up the spiral stair case all the way to the top with pedestrians jumping out of the way. Then the mole rates climbed on top of each other until the one with Kamina, Simon, and Naruto were on top.

"Naruto and Simon I want you to drill through the ceiling!" Kamina shouted.

"You're crazy, let's do it!" Naruto shouted as he started his drill with Simon. When the drill was at full power Naruto and Simon connected their drills together and the drills seemed to speed up one another. Then the drills were moving so fast that it looked like on drill.

"Kamina! You again!" the fat man said as he wacked Kamina in the face sending everyone flying down.

"Would you people please use common sense. The surface you are looking for doesn't exist," the fat man said.

"Like hell it doesn't! I've seen it! Up on the surface there's no walls and no ceiling! Instead, all you see around you is a bright, blue sky!" Kamina said and the fat man butted heads with Kamina.

"A liar's son is a liar, too, I see," fat man said.

"What did you say?" Kamina asked in a threatening tone.

"Your father never saw a surface he saw rocks fall on top of him as he was buried alive," fat man said.

"I know what I saw all those years ago when he made it up to the surface," Kamina said.

"Kamina I'm tired of your bull shit. As chief of this village you are spending a week in the cell without any food or water," the fat man who is now identified as the chief said. "Anyone who doesn't want to join on his punishment say that you are sorry and that you will never do this again," the chief said and the three unnamed guys immediately got on their hands and knees and begged for forgiveness.

"COWARDS!" Kamina yelled. "Don't ever call me bro again," Kamina said as soon as he saw that they were about to talk.

"Come on Naruto and Simons. I know Kamina roped you into helping him. You two have an important job in this village which is to dig tunnels to expand the village. You guys are too important to be starving or missing out on your job. You guys don't have to stay with that idiot so come along," the chief said.

"Go ahead. Don't sweat it. Go on," Kamina said when he saw the two kids hang their heads. Then there was shacking and small specks of rock started to fall from the ground.

"It's an earthquake, everyone take cover!" the chief yelled and everyone started to run to their hiding holes.

"Come on Kamina," Naruto said as he and Simon tried to pull him from the spot he was at but he stayed as still as a statue.

"No way, I don't run away from anything," Kamina said in a serious tone. Simon and Naruto both started shaking as flashbacks of their parents dyeing in an earthquake resurfaced.

"If we don't run we're going to get crushed here!" Simon said as he tried pulling Kamina to the hiding hole.

"Oh right. I forgot what happened to you guys," Kamina said as his facial features turned to one of care. He lifted up his cuffs and hugged both of them. "Don't worry it's already settling down," he said. "Come on you guys better get some rest," Kamina said as he pushed them towards the direction of their rooms.

"But-" Simon didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I'll be fine you guys go get some rest," Kamina said as the chief took him to the cell.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto and Simon were drilling through their own part of the tunnels. They were digging separately this time. _*THUNK*_ was heard. Taking off his goggles Naruto saw that he hit some orange metal. He started to drill around it and when he was done he saw an orange fox head with long ears, whiskers, drills for teeth, and red eyes. Naruto felt a strange feeling and looking down at his chest he saw that his miniature drill was glowing neon red from the inside.

"Let's see if there is more to this thing," Naruto said as he started to dig around the head. After about an hour of digging the entire thing was unveiled. There was a giant orange fox with nine tails made out of some strange metal. The tails actually looked like drills that could move.

 _*RUMBLE*_ was heard and looking up Naruto saw that his makeshift tunnel was going to collapse. "Well shit," Naruto said as he pried open the mouth of the fox and climbed into a seat with to handle bars on the side. The mouth then closed leaving Naruto in a dark area with the only source of light being his glowing mini drill and a slot that looked like the mini drill belonged there. Putting two and two together Naruto slid the drill into the slot and turned it.

Lights turned on and the screens on the wall showed the image of outside the fox. Naruto gripped the bars on his side and like that an abundance of information seemed to flow into him. "Let's see what this baby can do," Naruto said as he made the front paws use the drills on them to drill back to the town.

(SCENE CHANGE)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" a random citizen yelled as a silver machine fell from the ceiling. Then a barely clothed woman with a sniper jumped down and started shooting at it.

"Get back," she said as she landed between Kamina and Simon.

"Is this another thing from the surface?" Kamina asked.

"Yes, but I think it's a girl this time," Simon said as the girl started shooting the machine over and over.

The machine then raises its mighty club and slams it down where all three are standing. _*CLANG*_ was heard and looking up the three would be victims saw that a giant mechanical fox was holding the club between its paws.

"Simon get the hell out of here!" Naruto shouted from inside the fox and the three start running.

"Was that Naruto?" Kamina asked.

"Most likely, now come on follow me," Simon said as he jumped up activated his drill and nosedived into the ground drill first.

"You heard the man get moving," Kamina said as he pushed the girl into the hole.

"Now it's just you and me bub," Naruto said.

"How is a puny human like you piloting a gunmen?" the machine asked.

"Because I'm awesome, that's how," Naruto said as the nine tails started spinning as he raised them in the air. Naruto then charges forward and his tails shoot out from behind him and four out of nine impaled the other gunmen. Naruto raised it in the air and threw it out the hole it made. He then leaped forward and started clawing up to the surface.

"Wait for us!" Simon shouted as he jumped out of the hole he drilled with his small gunmen face and landed on Naruto's gunmen's back.

"Simon, where the hell did you find that thing?" Naruto asked.

"Same place as you found yours, underground," Simon said as a roof of sorts covered the head and drills started to come out of different parts of the body.

With a huge leap they were up in the sky, falling. Naruto aimed his gunmen downward and activated the drills on his teeth. He then bit the gunmen from before and bit off half of it. "Watch out!" Simon screamed as he leaped of Naruto's gunmen and drilled into another. He drilled through the entire machine and popped out another side. The new gunmen exploded.

"Thanks Simon," Naruto said.

"What are brothers for," Simon said as they landed on the ground and Simons head retracted into the robot revealing a happy Kamina, a tired Simon, and a confused girl.

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked.

"We, we are team Gurren!" Kamina shouted as he stood up and pointed his index finger to the sky.

"Whatever, but now I need an explanation on why you two can operate gunmen?" she said/asked.

"What the hell is a gunmen?" Kamina asked.

"The things you people are currently using," she said.

"Lady we dug these things up about an hour ago. If anyone needs explaining it's us," Naruto said.

"Fine follow me," she said.

"Wait what's your name?" Simon asked.

"The names Yoko," she said as they walked off into the distance.

 **(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **Hello to newcomers or to my followers who like my stories. I apologize for the super long updates but a very good friend of mine just died so I have felt really distracted recently. So I apologize to everyone who has been patient with me. I do not own Naruto or Gurren Lagann.**


End file.
